


He'll Probably Kill Me Out of Embarrassment

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers for the series, based largely on the scenes between Johnny and Daniel in episode 9, ideas/predictions of how season 2 could go, some nice bonding moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: The last time their attempt at a drunken brawl had been interrupted by Robby showing up. Several misunderstandings had occurred which led to everyone finding themselves angry, hurt, and alone. The same couldn't be said for last night, at least Daniel had to assume so since he only remembered bits and pieces of it.





	He'll Probably Kill Me Out of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a little something for this show. I love it so much. Hope you enjoy!

A year ago and Daniel would never have thought Kreese showing up again would be a good thing. At the start of it all, his reappearance had certainly caused more damage than good. Daniel remembered confronting Johnny, yelling that he’d lied back at the All-Valley Tournament meeting. Dead his ass, they’d been in on it the whole time, Johnny creating this false belief that Cobra Kai had changed. Kreese just wanted power, wanted his warped legacy to continue on and Johnny had been a part of it the entire god damn time! He hadn’t done it for the kids-he’d never cared for the kids!

That was how Daniel had seen it, up until his own daughter and her friend Aisha came to him with a shocking truth. Johnny had tried to push Kreese out but he’d failed. Something along the lines of Silver leaving everything to Kreese and him using the newfound influence to kick Johnny out of his lease and so and so forth…it was all too complicated to think of it now. The point was Johnny had lost his dojo and the majority of his students. He’d already broken off ties with his step-father but was on the verge of going back when Aisha and Sam made a move that Daniel never would have thought of, and Johnny too for that matter.

The idea of him and Johnny working together, it was as crazy as Kreese’s reemergence being a good thing. The months had been hard and a fair bit of yelling and fighting had occurred between himself and Johnny, the students and Johnny, the students and him, Robby and Johnny. All that didn’t even include the drama outside of the dojos, in everyday life, and even in school as Johnny still fought for the students that had stayed behind, particularly Miguel Diaz. Even if the majority of the drama was directed at Johnny, the stress of it all had rubbed off on Daniel and for a while, it had even felt like keeping Miyagi-Do running would fail too.

But here he was, a year having passed and Kreese gone again, another All-Valley Tournament win under his belt, and Cobra Kai…

Daniel had thought about just destroying it. He’d sell the lease to someone else and get rid of the logo and gear from the building. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about Cobra Kai and their teachings ever again. Only…having worked with Johnny for months now, he’d come to understand what good Johnny had seen in the place to begin with. Not all of it Daniel approved of, but there was value in the direction Johnny wanted to go and Daniel liked to think some of his own teachings had rubbed off on him.

Daniel had talked it over with Amanda and she’d asked, “Why not just stay in business together?”

Daniel had ruined his shirt from the wine that had suddenly found itself lodged in his throat. No, just because he’d come to a better understanding of Johnny and they’d found some sort of middle ground did not mean Daniel wanted to tread said middle ground for the remainder of Miyagi-Do’s years.

They were just too used to being rivals anyways so when they’d won the tournament and Kreese was gone, Daniel had metaphorically handed over the keys with a smile and the words, “It’s the least I can do.”

And all that was what had led Daniel to this moment. Smelling heavily of booze, sprawled out on the workout room in his home, and Johnny Lawrence of all people sprawled on top of him.

Last time, their drunken brawl had gotten interrupted by Robby showing up and the confusion and misunderstandings had left that night with everyone angry and alone. That hadn’t happened this time, or at least Daniel assumed so as he only remembered bits and pieces from their celebrating last night.

His back ached from sleeping on the ground in the odd position. He desperately wanted a shower but what little movement was made almost woke Johnny every time along with the fact that he seemed to grab hold of Daniel all the tighter in his drunken sleep.

At the sound of the door opening, Daniel craned his head back and saw his wife walk in.

“That looks—”

“Shh!” hissed Daniel. “If he wakes up now, he’ll probably kill me out of embarrassment.”

Amanda clearly didn’t take his words very seriously as she quickly covered up a laugh. “Do you need help?”

“Best if I do this on my own,” whispered Daniel. “Don’t want you getting caught in the crossfire.”

Amanda rolled her eyes but simply replied, “Well, Sam and I are making lunch if you can manage to free yourself in time.”

“It’s lunch-! Oh god damn it!” Daniel covered his suddenly pounding nose as Johnny finally rolled off him, cradling his elbow.

“Hmm, so you weren’t joking about getting caught in the crossfire,” Amanda laughed.

“Why is your nose so fucking hard?” Johnny whined, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into the matt.

“How are you putting the blame on me!? You just elbowed me in the face!”

“You know I’m a jumpy sleeper!”

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Daniel pushed himself up onto his knees. “Found him asleep in a chair once. He ended up kicking me in the shins.” Daniel felt his nose before shooting a glare Johnny’s way. “I swear, if I’m bleeding—”

“Oh get off your high horse princess. Just think of it as payback for when you got me in the face,” groaned Johnny.

Amanda watched, still incredibly amused as they helped each other up off the floor, but still did so in the most annoyed and rudest way possible to the other. “Princess, I’ll have to remember the nickname. Thank you Johnny.”

“It’s pretty fucking fitting right?”

Daniel groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “I knew letting you two meet was a bad idea.”

“You’re just still jealous of the time I called him ‘pretty’,” smirked Amanda.

Johnny blinked, his brain clearly not fully processing her words. “Wait, what?”

Instead of explaining though, Amanda simply kept her slight smile and gestured to both of them. “Get yourselves cleaned up and then you can help Sam and me with lunch.”

“Food,” groaned Johnny. “I don’t know if that sounds like heaven or hell right now.”

“I guess we’ll just have to try and find out,” sighed Daniel as they slightly stumbled after Amanda and headed to the main house. Somehow, the entire experience felt more right to Daniel than wrong.


End file.
